I Wish I'd Gone to Disney
by Little-Lommy
Summary: Jake is repeatedly bitten by a stray vampire, but all is not what it seems. With each chapter from different point of view, Edward and the Cullens desperately try to save him. Rated T to be safe. Spoilers from all books! Set after Breaking Dawn
1. Emmett

Hello! This is my first Twilight fanfic! This is for people who like both the Edward and Jacob characters.

Summary: Jake is repeatedly bitten by a stray vampire, but all is not what it seems. With each chapter from different point of view, Edward and the Cullens desperately try to save him.

* * *

I was grumpy today. Bella and Rosalie had taken advantage of the fogged, winter weather and whisked Renesmee off to Disneyworld. Edward had allowed Rosalie to take his place for the one trip, knowing how much it would mean to her. I understood that too, but that was also why I was kinda grumpy. I missed her.

So when I heard Jacob screaming bloody murder it certainly didn't improve my mood. Although it snapped me out of my self-pity. Truth be told, I'd never heard such a chilling, pain-filled cry that enveloped the ears from any other significant sound. Well, not since I heard my own when I got ripped apart by that bear back when I was human.

Good times.

I was downstairs in a shot and I almost crashed into little Alice. She danced out the way just in time, rolling her eyes. Everyone had gathered in the hall. All except Edward.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper turned to me.

I shook my head and shrugged simultaneously. We had all recognized the scream straight away. It was coming from outside the house in the woodland area. Jacob had just left to go home. It's strange, I never really thought about how much Jake had become a part of our lives, and not just Nessie's until then.

Carlisle instructed us quickly.

"Emmett, you and Jasper find him. Bring him back. Be careful."

We were out the door a fraction of a second after the order. As I whizzed past the foliage with clear cut vision, the smell of blood hit my nose. It stung my nostrils, it wasn't any normal blood. This was the blood of a shape shifting wolf.

We were getting closer. The smell became stronger and stronger. I could hear Jacob's agonized groans. The foliage cleared. We approached the petrifying scene just in time to see Edward sink his teeth into a dumbfounded Jacob.

I wish I'd gone to Disney.

Jasper and I were lost for words; we stared ahead with open mouths. Both of them were splattered with blood. Edward had his back to us, holding Jake down in a half sitting position, his face buried into his neck. Under his strong hold, Jacob was shaking. Silent tears slid down his cheeks, smearing away the blood on his face. It seemed Edward's action had sent him into shock. His wide eyes swivelled around desperately, but he hadn't noticed us yet. One of his arms was visible and I could see the clear white teeth marks of a vampire bite amongst his olive skin. A few seconds went by and realization and relief hit me so hard I sighed and stumbled back. Edward wasn't biting Jacob at all; he was sucking the poison out of his wounds.

Jasper's calming aura snapped me out of my stare.

"Look." He muttered darkly, nodding his head. He held a hand to his face as if trying to block the smell from his nose. I followed his gaze to find the corpse of the vampire truly responsible for Jacob's bites. I had been so absorbed with fear of what I thought Edward was doing that I hadn't noticed it. He was a few metres away from Jacob and Edward, lying face down but was no doubt beautiful. From the mess on his neck I guessed Edward had taken care of him.

"Help me with him."

Jasper and I snapped our heads back to Edward. His voice sounded shaky but his order was menacing. Edward had let go off him and Jacob had flopped back to the ground, screaming through clenched teeth as the pain no doubt consumed him. I'd never seen anything like it before.

Supporting his long body, Edward and I carried Jacob back to the house and Jasper ran ahead to warn Carlisle. His weight was no different to a pillow but his long limbs were moving erratically with the pain. Up close to Jacob I could see the vampire had clawed at his torso and thigh, and I had to hold my breath. The blood could have been overpowering if not for Edward's furious presence.

"What the hell happened?" I hissed as we raced up the stairs to the house. Edward didn't answer. His face was like a statue, I hadn't seen him looking so tortured since Bella gave birth to Renesmee.

The doors were already held wide open and I let go of Jacob as he was carried through by my family. They lay him on our giant dining table. The blood from his stomach dripped down and onto the table. Everyone seemed to recoil at the temptation of blood but Carlisle. Jacob was still gasping and crying out, his fingers twitching over his body as if searching for a switch to stop all the pain. I could see another bite on his opposite shoulder.

"Make –it –stop!" He managed to choke out.

I couldn't deal with this. This was way, way out of my league. Flashbacks of my own turning flickered through my head. I turned to leave. I found Jasper following me too, his face twitching. I heard Alice hiss like a feline, and she ran out the door too. Jacob's wounds were healing but the blood remained, and we were dropping like flies.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, holding a hand out on the door frame to steady myself. I felt the wood crunch under my hold.

"It's alright," Esme called softly. "We understand."

"Call Sam Uley. We need a blood donor." Carlisle's voice was much stronger, more serious.

I nodded.

Wandering into the living room, I found Alice already dialling in numbers, her fingers swayed like she was playing an instrument.

Putting the phone to her ear and waiting for an answer, her eyes met mine.

"What's wrong with Edward?" She mouthed.

I stared ahead, guessing my face looked much like hers.

"I don't know."

* * *

So would you like to read more? :D With each point of view the whole story will be pieced together. I've not written like this before, so bear that in mind!


	2. Alice

I better warn people now about spoilers! Oopsy O_o should have done that before...

* * *

Esme had shut the double dining room doors. I couldn't see what was going on. There had been no predictions. I hadn't been in a situation like this for a while; I hated not being able to have visions of Jacob and his friends. If only I had known, we wouldn't be in this situation now.

The smell of blood still stung in the air and the phone was still ringing. I had been moving about so fast it was only now when the phone was ringing that I was trying to remember how I knew Sam's number. I had surprised myself. That didn't happen often.

What also surprised me was Edward's behaviour. He had barely spoken and he was moving too nervously, I knew him well and I knew he felt guilty. But why? Emmett approached me, looking uncharacteristically serious.

"What's wrong with Edward?" I mouthed the words, fearing he would hear from the dining room. He had been there, he had to know.

But he didn't. I saw it before he even answered. "I don't know… You noticed too, huh?"

I had no time to answer before Sam picked up on the other line.

"_Hello?"_

"Sam. It's Alice Cullen, you remember me?" My voice sounded steady and polite. Although my nervousness was barricaded, I knew the speed of my delivery gave something away.

There was a pause. "_Yes. What are y-"_

"Jacob's hurt and he needs a blood donor. A wolf who is B negative. Fast." How did I know that, too? Even Emmett raised an eyebrow.

Sam's voice rose in pitch. I could almost hear the tremors. _"What did you do?"_ He hissed.

"Time is a factor."

"_Asking what happened isn't wasting time."_

"Yes, Sam that's exactly what it is." The words expressed my frustration but I sounded far calmer than the steadily aggressive Sam. Emmett had his arms folded tight, glaring at the phone as if looking straight at Sam's face.

"_It's not if I'm bringing my brothers to your kind!"_

"So you are then?"

Another pause. _"I think Seth's B negative."_

And then the phone went dead. I held the phone to my face until I felt Jasper behind me, gently taking it out of my hands. His arms slid around my waist and I held his hands tight. There was no need for him to use his powers to calm me down. He buried his head into my neck. I exhaled. Knowing so much about Jacob, caring about him and then not knowing anything about what happened… it was peculiar. Worrying.

I heard Jacob cry out in pain behind the doors. He was becoming quieter. I could hear Carlisle talking to Edward, but no reply from him.

Jasped nudged me. "I need to get away from the smell. Let's wait for Sam."

I silently lead the way, but I stopped at the door, and turned back to Emmett.

"You want to come and play peace maker?"

He shrugged, looking helpless. But he followed.

* * *

We could clearly see the wolves through the trees, hiding in the shadowed woods anticipating an order. Sam, Seth and Leah were the only ones to come out into the open and in their human forms. Seth whizzed up the stairs and through door and not stopping to use the handle, his face creased with worry and we stood to the side to let him go. When Leah and Sam made their way up the steps, we formed a barrier. I was in the middle.

"Alice," Leah pleaded, "did one of you attack Jacob?"

I stepped forward. Leah stayed where she was; we were familiar with each other by now. But Sam took a hesitant step backwards. I heard the wolves growl softly.

"No, Leah." I said, looking her truthfully in the eyes. She stared back, and after a few seconds she slowly nodded, sighing in relief.

Emmett explained. "Jake was going home and was attacked by a vampire. I didn't get a good look at him 'cos he was so mangled up but I know we don't know him, otherwise Edward wouldn't have messed him up."

Sam spoke up. "Edward?"

Emmett continued. "Looks like he got to Jacob first, he was sucking the poison out of his bite when we got there."

Both Leah and Sam recoiled in horror. I closed my eyes and shook my head, reminding myself never to let Emmett be a peace maker ever again; he was no good at it.

"Jacob's been _bitten_?" Leah whispered.

"Yes." Jasper said quietly.

"But you said Edward got the poison out?" Sam asked, shuddering as he said this. I gave him flat look before returning to a sympathetic grimace. I felt like a doctor breaking news to patients' relatives. Suddenly I knew how Carlisle felt. Only this was different; I felt just as concerned.

"Yes," I said slowly, "but he has two more bites."

"And you let that happen?" Sam accused. He backed away, shaking his head. "I can't deal with this…" he muttered, rubbing his face. He made his way down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Leah burst out angrily.

"To tell the others!" He snapped back. His whole body was shaking by the time he was disappearing into he trees.

Leah turned back to me. I said nothing.

"He's just…worried." She said, breathing slowly to control her own convulsions.

"I know." I said. I told myself I was as calm as the swaying trees before me, and that none of this related to me.

Leah's face grew dark. "Will he die?"

I had rarely dealt with death before, and I couldn't bring myself to now. 'You're a tree Alice, you're a tree. You don't care.' I told myself, swaying with them as the wind blew across. I knew I was being weird, but I didn't care.

Jasper put an arm around me and I felt my face begin to lose its composure.

That was enough for Leah.

She put a hand to her face, and collapsed onto the steps to our porch. "This can't be happening… the others, they were just coming round to Jacob and us coming around here… And Jake, oh…" She sounded as if she might cry. But she wouldn't, I knew she wouldn't Leah wasn't the sort of girl to cry, and I knew I wasn't either.

Emmett's voice boomed over to the wolves. "Hey, if you're here you might as well finish off Edward's job on the vampire that did this to Jacob. He'll be around."

Leah laughed nervously.

"Come sit down in our house, it's more comfortable." I suggested kindly to her.

Leah sat where she was. "I can't. I'm sorry, I don't mean.."

"It's fine." Jasper said curtly.

"..I just can't go in there until I know for sure he'll be fine. You have to understand."

I wish I did.

* * *

Hope you like it so far! I'd love to hear what you think.


	3. Seth

Sorry for my lack of updating! We swop to the wolves' point of view this time.

* * *

"Seth, get off your ass and help Emily clear the place, this house is a tip!"

Sam's nagging voice lifted me out of my doze. I opened my eyes blearily, looking up at him with the best puppy dog eyes I could make.

"I haven't got the energy, I missed breakfast." I explained as if that would excuse me.

I was sprawled across the sofa, relaxing. Sam came up behind me and lifted the pillow from under my head.

"You didn't have breakfast because you've slept in until almost one in the afternoon!" Sam half laughed half scolded.

"Yeah…so…?"

Emily lifted her head up from the cupboards she was filling with the last of the plates, which was about four. We were an energetic lot, so anything breakable was always –in the end- broken without a doubt.

"I honestly don't mind doing it myself, Sam."

"Well, someone should help you." Sam said, fluffing the pillow in his arms.

I smirked and put my hands behind my head. "Why don't you give her a hand then?"

Sam slapped the pillow into my face hard, and my muffled laughter was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Throwing the phone up casually into his large hand, Sam answered cheerfully.

"Hello?"

His face dropped immediately into a reserved and suspicious frown. It was one I'd seen many times before. I wondered which one of the Cullens had called him.

Sam remained polite. "Yes what are y-"

His jaw dropped. I sat up sharply at his unguarded, frightened face. Emily had forgotten the plates and come to stand behind his back quietly watching over his shoulder.

"What did you do?" His voice whispered accusingly.

"What did they do? What did they do?" I tried to catch Sam's eyes and attention but my questions were overlapped with Sam growing angrier.

"Asking what happened isn't wasting time."

A beat.

"It is if I'm bringing my brothers to your kind!"

I was standing up now, and exchanged a confused look with Emily. What could have happened? The last major thing I heard was Bella, Nessie and Rosalie were in Disney and Alice was feeling very outnumbered amongst the boys.

Then Sam directed his serious stare to me.

"…I think Seth's B negative." And then he slammed the phone down. Emily shook her head.

"Sam," I started, "wha-"

"You are aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll explain on the way to the Cullens."

I guess I wouldn't be cleaning after all.

* * *

The house appeared on the horizon. We had run on all fours the entire way there and at the finishing lap I speeded up, carelessly shifting back into my human form and hopping on the spot to put on my clothes and dodge trees. In any other situation the others would have laughed at my comical behaviour, but when one of the pack was in trouble, nothing else mattered.

Jasper, Alice and Emmett stood on the front porch. I raced up the stairs and past them through the open door, time for greetings later.

I'd been inside their house many times before, but my mind was racing so hard that I stumbled around the hall as if lost before smelling the blood in the dining room. I clumsily turned the handle and stormed in. I froze.

Any promises I'd made to myself on the way to be a man and stay brave evaporated at the sight of Jacob.

"Oh my god!" My voice rose up a pitch in tension, it sounded strange but I barely noticed.

He was laid out on the dining room table as a makeshift bed, but to me it looked like the table at a morgue. It was as if Jacob's blood had been drained from his skin completely. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling sporadically –thank god. He must have been really weak because his wounds were failing to heal completely. There was so much blood. I saw the bite marks.

Raising my hands to cover my open mouth I kept hearing myself mutter over and over again, "Oh god. Oh my god."

Carlisle led me over to a chair and wasted no time preparing to transfer blood. I couldn't make sense of anything he was doing. At one point he put a cold hand on my shoulder firmly.

"You need to calm down, alright? Keep breathing."

I nodded, looking anywhere but at the blood that was seeping out of me. It was only then that I noticed Edward sitting as still as a statue by the window, looking out of it with haunted eyes.

I felt sympathy for him, he looked so defeated and strangely fragile. I knew he must have been thinking of Bella and Nessie.

I gathered the courage to speak. The others were counting on me to find out what happened.

"His bite marks…" I began.

"The venom's gone," Carlisle replied. His voice sounded far away, "along with a whole load of his blood."

I shivered. "This must be…difficult."

The room was silent besides for Jake's shaky breathing. His deathly still body was spread eagled across the huge, oak table.

I turned my head to Edward.

"Has he been in much pain?"

No answer.

"Who bit him?"

Edward didn't even react.

I was losing my patience. "Edward, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" He suddenly erupted, his voice menacing through gritted teeth. He raced out the dining room with a few steps, his face turned away from mine.

Carlisle sighed.

"Just a bit longer. Hang in there, Jake."

I looked over at him, feeling disturbed at the sight of the ugly bite marks.

"It's not a good thing he's unconscious, is it?"

Carlisle had it so much together; god knows what he had to face in his life. I told myself if he could deal with this so calmly, I could too.

He murmured, "If I have anything to say I will tell you. Seth, I'll answer your question when I can focus on other things besides getting some blood back into his veins."

…or maybe not. As the blood left me I felt my head begin to spin, but the silver sight of the bite marks remained clear to me…

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are much loved =)


	4. Carlisle

It's the Doc's turn of POV this time! Thank you so much for reading this far and although I've had a fair number of favourites, I am especially grateful to those who review!

* * *

I was glad Rosalie, Bella and especially Renesmee were at Disney and out of sight of this horror when Edward, Jasper and Emmett carried Jacob through the front door.

I raced to the dining room, clearing the huge table.

Disney. I'd never been, in all the hundreds of years I'd lived I had always avoided fun fairs and such. There was always something dangerous about them, from creepy clowns, questionable fast food to rusty rides. And I have always been protective of my family. I held down Jacob's shaking chest. His fighting grew weary which made my job to save him both easier and harder.

Always.

One by one, the others left the room, the blood pinching at their vampire instincts. Dark eyes, wild with fear under a creased forehead of pain focused on my face, and every now and then when I was trying to aid his natural healing process I gave Jacob sure looks that he was going to be fine. I hoped those looks were convincing. It was just him and I, besides Edward who nervously jittered around the table, stopping to look at Jacob from all angles with a deep frown set in his strong facial features –never actually doing much to help. He hadn't said a word. I didn't dare breathe in the strong stench of blood; I couldn't let Jacob down. The blood soaked into the oak, staining the one hundred year old table. A priceless antique. I didn't even care.

"Son, I need your help." I muttered, swallowing hard.

He didn't look up. Unable to stand still, he carried on pacing.

We were running out of time. "Edward!" I said more sternly. His head snapped up with pleading eyes as scared as Jacobs, "The bites." I whispered.

He realised, his eyes filling with anguish. "Right." He croaked.

"You take his shoulder bite." I said in a shaky voice, lifting his arm, "This may hurt, Jake…"

Edward and I leaned in. Jacob's entire body came back to life, fighting against the poison that was no doubt flickering like fire throughout his veins. He screamed out a string of curses before falling silent, shivering all over as the venom was pulled out of him.

* * *

I looked down at Jacob's tired face, streaked with pain. I'd done everything I could to put pressure on the wounds, but I could see them healing. Slowly. I looked up at Edward. Holding a hand over his face he lent against the wall, breathing heavily, trying to get his instincts under control. The air was tense and heavy, I found it easier to voice my concerns in my head.

_It's okay, Edward. I understand if you need to leave._

Still shaking, he shook his head.

_I can do this alone. I've done it before._

"No!" Edward whirled around with a desperate look on his face. Wandering into the corner to look out the window, his face smoothed out as he tried to regain control of his emotions.

"Edward, this isn't anyone's fault…"

"The wolf pack's here." He muttered, ignoring my worried attempts to try and help him. Leaning into the window with an icy stare he said, "They can't find out he's been bitten. They'll go nuts."

'Nuts'. Edward was conforming to the colloquialisms of this era more and more.

I turned my head as I heard the door being practically slammed open. Seth.

He could turn into a wolf but at the sight of Jacob he looked like just a little boy. "Oh my _god_!"

I took charge of the situation, masking over the faces and becoming the professional that I was. Within minutes the blood transfusion was away.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Edward gasp and then close his eyes looking regretful. It was a small movement, Seth didn't even notice, but it spoke volumes to me.

_What happened?_

I craned my neck and followed his gaze out the window. I could see Emmett, Jasper and Alice talking to Leah. Sam Uley was storming away from the house. Leah looked terrified.

…_Did they tell them about the bites?_

He didn't move an inch but he flickered his serious eyes at me before going back to gazing outside the window. That was enough. I sighed.

Seth started to ask questions. I saw them slowly aggravating the tormented mind of the mute, still Edward. That torment exploded without a warning.

"Edward, what the hell happened?" Seth demanded.

"I don't know!" And then he was gone, slamming the door with him in a fraction of a second. I found myself shivering at his odd behaviour. But there wasn't time for that yet. I concentrated on Jacob, but all I could do was wait for the blood to do its job. Seth continued to ask questions but I brushed it off, focused on thoughts of both Edward and Jacob. And then Bella. And then the rest of my family. Who would have thought we'd all be so affected by this? Jacob flitted between his house and ours, but it was clear that this was becoming his home too. Sometimes I wondered whether Edward had truly accepted this. It was true, Jacob had rubbed Rosalie and the others up the wrong on a few occasions in the beginning, but he was young and careless, not malicious. It was in our nature I realised all too well as my eyes wandered over the three bite marks on Jacob –his face was getting more colour and his breathing more even. Still no sign of life though. But nature wasn't always so strong, and bickering would come and go. His rivalry with Edward had been personal…spiteful. My eyes lingered on the bites.

"I feel funny." Seth suddenly slowed. I took that as a cue to stop the blood transfusion. Noticing this, Seth waved a hand dismissively to try and show he was okay. "I'm fine. Is Jake…?"

I hesitated, looking at Jacob's still form. "If he's survived three bites and the blood loss so far, I don't think his life is in any danger now." I said in a cautious voice.

Seth exhaled. "Y-you sure?" He whispered.

I nodded, daring to smile. "Look his wounds are healing."

Seth jumped up from the seat to look, but tripped over his feet, holding his head. I caught him under his arms and lowered him back into his seat.

"Steady, steady." I put a hand on his shoulder. "You've helped save his life, don't forget you've lost blood as a result." I told him to keep his head down and then found Esme in the living room, looking at the clock with a nostalgic look. She turned around. She smiled as she saw my face.

I held out my hands as if to tell her not to get carried away. "He's still unconscious, still weak…"

"…but he's alive." She finished for me. Not breaking away once from my eye she walked straight towards me and we embraced tightly. I sighed into her shoulder and she laughed lightly. "We are very lucky to have such a brilliant doctor."

"No," I murmured, "I'm the one who is lucky."

She laughed again. "What about Edward?" She whispered carefully.

I drew away from her, my eyes downcast.

"What's wrong?" She asked, alarmed.

I squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "Tell the others the good news, get Jacob upstairs into a bed."

Trusting my judgement, she nodded.

I walked away, and then stopped. "Oh, about the vampire that attacked Jake…"

"It was some stray vampire apparently. The wolves have probably taken care of the mess." Esme said, giving me a look that told me I could me I could relax now.

But I couldn't. Although I wish I could.

"Ah, I see." I muttered.

* * *

I found Edward in the kitchen, leaning against the sink. Hesitant, I stood against the doorway, watching him sadly. He ignored me, looking anywhere around the immaculate, spotless facilities than where I was. If I had a heart it would be beating wildly I was so nervous to confront him.

I spoke in my thoughts again, quiet whispers to him. I didn't want him to think that I was mad.

_I was looking at the bites on Jacob._

He repressed a frightened look. His hands holding onto the counter tightened as if willing himself not to run away.

_Something doesn't add up._

I stepped carefully into the kitchen, my shoes making light noises. They sounded as heavy as the cause on my mind.

_The bite marks, that is._

I carefully slid next to the cabinet.

_The teeth imprints on his neck are different to the ones on his shoulder and arm._

I was standing besides him now with our shoulders touching, both of us looking at our shoes. Edward had his eyes closed, accepting what he knew I was about to ask.

I sighed deeply.

"Why did you bite him, Edward?"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Cos I'm writing this for you Twilight fans out there! :)

Anyone see that coming at all? :P


	5. Edward

I hope you can all forgive me for my awful truancy with the latest chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Why did you bite him, Edward?"

I let out a feather light laugh between my shaking breaths, feeling like a fool. "I was so stupid…"

* * *

I ran through the trees, now and again playfully jumping from their sides and up and down branches, in a good mood. I would be the first to admit that, like Emmett, I had been a bit moody. I wasn't used to being without my wife and daughter. Just those words alone filled my still heart with such joy; I would do anything for the people I loved. I would do anything for my family.

Including chasing after a certain shapeshifter who had left his wristwatch behind. Jake was responsible for my good mood actually; he had spent the afternoon at the house being cheerful and stupid. Which was bizarre, thinking about it as I chased after him. And he wasn't often there without Bella or Nessie… actually this could be the first time…Bizarre. What was also bizarre was the fact that he'd had a wristwatch to leave behind, where the hell did he put it when he was in wolf form?

Maybe he wasn't, but that didn't explain why I still hadn't caught up to him yet.

Suddenly I caught a glimpse of a bare, caramel coloured back amongst the green surroundings and slowed down. I saw him in the distance in human form, taking his time to walk along the uneven woodland ground. I drew in a breath to call out his name, but it froze in my chest as I heard the thoughts of a stranger approach him. I saw this form as fast as me tackle him out of sight.

Jacob's thoughts exploded into a confused mesh of shock and panic. My hunting mode kicked in and I sped up, my eyes desperately flitting through the foliage to find Jacob and the attacker. With nothing more than a hideous scream, the alien smell of shape shifting blood hit the air. I choked; I was blind to all else.

No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Another scream, this time longer. Another layer of blood hit my nostrils.

_Focus._

"Jake!" I roared, wildly.

I skidded to a halt in a clearing where a strange vampire eerily leant over Jake. My inner predator seeped into my bones, and all human emotions disappeared. A skeleton of myself leaped forward, my teeth hitting the neck of this vampire who barely had time to look up. There was a scuffle, barely a fight. There was no time for fear until I blinked and suddenly there are two still forms lying before me. That part was done.

"Jacob…" I barely whispered, my voice seemingly hiding in fear. I leant down to him. He was in shock. Jake was on his side, his long body uncontrollably fitting. Blood was everywhere. Disorientated eyes slid up to meet mine. I tried to meet them, my eyes avoiding the blood covering his face, probably spattered from the bites.

The bites.

"Oh, no," I mumbled as I saw the two of them, glistening against his dark skin mockingly. I panicked, my hands moving over them from his wounds, unsure what to do.

"Edward…"

I couldn't think, I just looked at his mess of a body. I was terrified.

"Edward!"

His hand suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Ed-" He cut himself off with an excruciating roar. Here came the pain; the transformation had begun.

It was more than I could bear. The sight of Bella's friend, my daughter's soul mate and my… my family going through this trauma could have been as painful as the hurt Jacob was feeling.

Jacob caught my frightened eyes once more. There was a determination in his. He groaned, "I- d-d-don't…_want_ to…ugh!" He was overcome once more. I tuned into his thoughts.

_To die._

_To die._

_To die._

_Hurt._

_Pain._

_Hell._

_To die._

_Nessie._

_Bella._

_Dad._

_To die._

_To die._

_To be a vampire._

Silently, I looked down at him and made a decision in five seconds.

If he was going to change then I had to make it as painless as possible. As fast as possible.

I pulled him up into a sitting position. Through the pain I could see confusion in Jacob's eyes. I gave him a grave look and they widened.

_Ed, no._

"I'm going to help you." I insisted in a quiet voice, I leaned into his neck. My hands holding him were weak and shaking but Jacob was far too weak to fight back.

_Edward, no. Please._

"Please forgive me." I pleaded through clenched teeth, before baring them wide.

"Ed, _no_-!" He shouted with what strength he had left.

But it was too late.

* * *

"It was too late. I did it; I bit him," I said in a voice so quiet no human could understand. I started to speak quickly, trying to defend my confession, "I-I _panicked_. I thought he was going to die from blood loss and I was thinking of Nessie, and Bella –we both were!"

Carlisle said nothing. I tried to read his mind but he'd put up a barrier, his thoughts only echoing what I had just said. I continued, still unable to lift my head and look at his face.

"I knew straight away I had made the wrong decision. Not even a second after I started pulling the poison out of the bite. It was horrible… I don't know how you changed us all I," I could barely contain my sorrow as I tried to excuse what I had done, "I almost _killed_ him just panicking and I almost killed him sucking the poison out after. I did it. His blood felt disgusting but even then it's hard to pull away. I took it all out just as Emmett and Jasper found us. I… Bella made her choice long ago but I'm not going to inflict it on him. He didn't want it, I didn't want it. I…I'm _sorry_!"

I said it over and over as I felt Carlisle pull me into a hug and softly murmur, "Its okay, its okay" over my apologies. Who knows how long we both went on like that, pitifully repeating ourselves like broken alarms. All I knew is, as he continued to comfort me I knew it would be alright. My father had forgiven me at least.

But all the same, I wish I had never bit him.

* * *

So there you have the explanation, but will Jacob forgive him? The story isn't over yet!


End file.
